That Infamous Balcony Scene
by C-nonymous
Summary: Last chapter, more Seto and Serenity fluffy moments. It's back to the balcony, folks! Enjoy reading! Plus, preview on upcoming ficcie.
1. Scene 1 At the Kaiba Mansion

Author's Note: A Christmas gift... a Seto/Serenity ficcie (don't worry, it will eventually get there). As usual, I used the English names of the characters 'coz I don't remember all of their Japanese names, gomen. I hope I can finish before Christmas (the muses are not a-mused). 

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the original work of Kazuki Takahashi. Only this fanfiction is mine.

********************************

**Scene 1. AT THE KAIBA MANSION**

The card reads:

You are cordially invited 

to the 

** CHRISTMAS MASQUERADE BALL**

to be held on 24 December 

at 7 in the evening 

at the Kaiba Mansion 

** [Boys to wear their prettiest gowns, girls to come in their elegant suits.]**

'Just what kind of maggot crawled up into your brain this time, Mokuba!?'

It was a typical morning at the Kaiba household.

Seto Kaiba, the young CEO of Kaiba Corp, is already at the breakfast table. A cup of coffee in his hand, his laptop computer in front of him, an untouched plate of bacon and eggs pushed well out of his reach, and a shout at the top of his lungs.

Mokuba looked at his brother and mentally reminded himself to do something to make Seto relax a little from his work. Correction, make that a lot... and quickly. The party will do his brother a lot of good, he hoped.

'There is nothing wrong with my brain, and this is the guest list for the party. And you will also be there, big brother. No buts about it.'

'How can you ask me to dress up as a...'

'All the boys will be dressed up as girls, remember? Plus, here is the list for the food, music, lightning and decorations needed.'

Seto skimmed through the new list handed to him by his brother then looked back inquiringly at Mokuba.

'You want me to prepare all of these things?'

'No, I am just showing it to you. I have all of these things under control, including our costumes, so you don't have to worry.'

Seto didn't like that tone of voice from his brother. It usually means that he is planning some kind of mischief again.

'It's the whole party thing that's got me worried. Wait! What do you mean OUR costumes? And you haven't eaten your breakfast yet so don't think that you will be allowed to go out now.'

'Oh, it's okay, I will be having breakfast with Yugi and the others today. I still haven't given them their invitations yet and we will be going out later to find some costumes for them.'

Mokuba ran out of the house before his brother could gainsay him. He just knew that his plan will work out well and that the masquerade ball will be a blast.

[to be continued]

********************************

Author's Note (the repeat): Reviews, comments... violent reactions (scampers away)? Enjoy minna-san!


	2. Scene 2 In a Clothing Rental Store

**Author's Note:  **A new chapter... still trying to set up the Seto/Serenity pairing (as I said before, it will eventually get there). Everyone refers to Seto Kaiba as Kaiba. Only Mokuba calls him Seto. I will refer to the yamis as Yami for Yugi, Bakura for Ryou and Marik for Malik. (Confused? Me too.)

**Disclaimer: ** Need I remind you that Yu-Gi-Oh! is the original work of Kazuki Takahashi? Only this fanfiction is mine.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Scene 2. IN A CLOTHING RENTAL STORE**

To say that the gang was surprised is an understatement. Mokuba was faced with a collective raised brow after they have all gasped upon reading their invitations. 'Uh-oh,' Mokuba thought, 'it will be hard to get out this one.'

'Did I forget to tell you about the costumes?' He inquired innocently.

'No, you just forgot to tell us who will be wearing what,' Bakura said. Apparently, he didn't like what Ryou had read and decided to speak for him.

'I am so sorry guys. But, it will be fun. I promise! Will you all come to the ball? Please?'

Mokuba thought, 'Just show them the teary eyes and they will be nodding their heads off in no time.' He first turned to look at Yugi, whom he knew would not be able to reject his appeal. Yugi started to sweat profusely, a sure sign that his entreaty has found its mark.

'I-I guess it might be all right guys. What do you say?' Yugi feels guilty to give in so easily but knows that he always lose in this kind of battle, especially with Mokuba.

After a few more entreaties, Mokuba had brightened up once more. Everyone was convinced to attend the party, after all. They continued their way downtown, and decided to go in a small clothing rental store for their costumes.

Granted the store was not big, but what it lacked in size make up for the goods that it offered. Costumes of different types, for different ocassions, from different lands. There are quite a number of people already milling about that the gang were separated as soon as they entered, leaving Mokuba and Yugi at the doors.

'So Mokuba, what kind of costume are you looking for?' Yugi asked.

'Oh no, Yugi. I am just here for the company. You see, I already have mine prepared. That reminds me, Seto will also be attending the ball and also have his own costume made. Got his measurements from his tailor,' he added mischievously.

'Really? Kaiba doesn't look like the type to attend parties,' whispered his yami to Yugi.

'Hey Yami,' asked Yugi. 'Do you also want to go to the ball?'

'No thanks. I wouldn't be caught dead in women's clothes. Besides, I don't want to wander around that mansion all night just to look at masks, so I think I'll pass,' his yami said.

'Yugi, why are you quiet so suddenly?' Mokuba cut in Yugi's thoughts.

'I was asking Yami if he wants to attend too,' Yugi replied.

'And what did he say?' Mokuba inquired.

'No, I don't think so,' Yami's eyes gleamed as he looked at Mokuba, 'not even for you, little one.'

Mokuba advised Yugi to go and choose his costume for the party, totally ignoring Yami. Yami was still chuckling when Yugi resurfaced and went with Mokuba.

Both boys reached Tea and Serenity, who each have chosen their outfits and are now parading it in front of a full length mirror outside the changing room. Yugi goes on to pick his costume while Mokuba stayed to look at the girls.

Tea have tried on a black doublet with white shirt, belt, black tights, knee-high boots and a jaunty hat. On the other hand, Serenity garbed herself in a blue velvet robe with  blue sash, white shirt, calf breeches, and similar boots and hat as that of Tea.

Mokuba liked the ensemble, which looked good on both girls. Looking at them reminded him of an old Romeo and Juliet movie he saw before; impossible to believe, but old man Kaiba was a collector of movie classics. It was just perfect for his masquerade ball.

He saw the boys coming back to them each with a sealed bag in their hand and a flush in their cheeks. The girls wanted a peek in their garments but nothing could convince them to show the costumes they have chosen. To divert this kind of talk, else that nutty Bakura might hurl them all to the shadow realm, Mokuba reminded them to find some mask to be used for the masquerade ball.

'Oh great,' Joey remarked. 'Now where the hell are we gonna get those?'

'Don't worry,' Mokuba assured him, 'I think I can help you with that. You see, I have ordered lots of masks just so I can pick up the best mask for both Seto and me. You can borrow some of those for your use.'

With that, Mokuba invited the gang to go back with him to the mansion to select their masks for the party.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Postscript: ** Thanks to those who reviewed the first part: Indygo, Goddess-of-the-Cheeseburgers, vendred13 and Lady of Weirdness/anime-gurl. This one might be a bit tame, but I do hope you will also enjoy reading this. I have written down the costumes of the girls so I won't go into detail for them next time. (I'm not too good at descriptions, see?) As for the boys, well, they wouldn't want to parade in their gowns, would they? ^.^


	3. Scene 3 Inside Mokuba's Bedroom

**Author's Note:  **Next chapter... will we finally see Seto and Serenity together? Now that sounds better. Much better [insert ebil laugh here].

**Disclaimer: ** Only this fanfiction is mine while Yu-Gi-Oh! is the original work of Kazuki Takahashi.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Scene 3. INSIDE MOKUBA'S BEDROOM**

Mokuba and his friends went directly up to his bedroom upon reaching the mansion. He knows that his brother will be locked up in his office downstairs for the whole day so they can avoid him by staying there. It's a good thing too that he kept the masks in his own room so there is no need to go up and rummage in the storage room. He called down to the kitchens for some refreshments.

'Master Mokuba, there is a call that was connected to the kitchen phone right now for you, a Mister Devlin. Shall we have it re-directed to your bedroom phone?'

'The receptionist messed up again? Never mind, I'll just go down there and take that call. Who knows where that line will be connected to next?'

Mokuba thought that it would be the perfect time to discuss the final food preparations with the cook. He excused himself from the gang for going down in a while but promised some snacks to be brought up so they will not go hungry. He left the room just as they started to check and pick out masks that they can borrow.

Now, Mokuba was correct in saying that Kaiba is usually at his office around this time. Unfortunately, a sleepless night and a new glitch in the game system have sent Seto up to his bedroom to sleep it off. Not that sleeping helps, it only leads to grumpiness and a splitting headache. Add to that the ruckus from Mokuba's room next to his and you will get Kaiba, the grouch master.

'What the hell does Mokuba have in there? Wild elephants? I better go check it out and do a bit of yelling to relieve some of my stress. I bet that would be fun.' With that thought in mind, Kaiba walked to Mokuba's room feeling better already. He was still thinking of very nasty words that would send chills to anyone's spine when he peeked inside the bedroom and sees Yugi and the gang all there. Perfect.

'Well, well. What do we have here? Mokuba's wits have totally gone begging that he brought the damn zoo?' He thought that it was nice for an opening salvo.

In one corner of the room, Serenity was thinking that she has never done something like this before. This house visit thing. Ever since the separation, she and her mom had lived alone and she hasn't been allowed to go out much. Well, being nearly-blind and shy also contributed much to her fear of venturing out alone. Before her operation, the only one that she considers as her friend was her brother, and he was so far away. But all of that has changed now, though she is not quite comfortable with it yet. Heck, she hasn't gone out with her brother when he goes and visit their friends until today.

To add to her uneasiness with this particular visit is the fact that Mokuba's brother is Seto Kaiba. Not Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, but Kaiba, the ogre. To hear about him from her brother and their friends, you would think that he eats people for breakfast. Honestly! He is a 'cold, arrogant bastard,' to borrow a quote from Joey. Her mind turned back to the heated argument between her brother and Kaiba. It's not looking good at all.

'I didn't think you were so inhospitable, moneybags. Oh, pardon me, I know that you are one all this time,' Joey snarled.

'If I am so inhospitable, dog, then I wouldn't be allowing any animals inside the house, now would I?' Kaiba countered.

That last remark has been the last straw for Joey. He grabbed Seto and then all hell breaks loose.

Mokuba came back from the kitchens below to find his room in utter chaos. Chairs were thrown everywhere, some of the masks have been destroyed, and the gang tried to restrain both Joey and Seto.

Serenity, Ryou and Yugi was pulling Kaiba away while Tristan and Tea hold off Joey. Belatedly, Mokuba recalled that he needs to do something to stop this craziness and asked, 'what is happening in here?'

That Mokuba asked the question in a rather loud voice have surprised everyone in the room. Serenity was surprised that she yanked hard on Kaiba's arm, making him lose his balance. Seeing that the four of them were falling, Kaiba tried to break their fall by putting out one arm while the other was placed around the girl's shoulders to protect her. But with the added weight of Yugi and Ryou on his back, his arm was not able to hold off and they all crashed in a heap on the floor. Joey saw that Kaiba have his arms around his sister and goes nuts.

'Get the hell off my sister!!!'

Kaiba pulled away from Serenity and hurriedly went out of the room without a backward glance. If not for the seriousness of the situation, Mokuba would have laughed out loud at the obvious embarrasment he saw on his brother's face. 

'Why,' he thought, 'I believe that Seto is blushing.'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

** Afterthoughts:** Whew, thank God these two chapters are over. I originally planned to have these two as one chapter only, but since it looked long, I split them up into two. But I thought that the previous one seems bland, hence, the double chapter release. Enjoy reading, minna! Sounds good? I hope the next ones will be better (scrambles to finish next chapters quickly).


	4. Scene 4 The Dancing Room

**Author's Note: **It's the night of the ball... so how does everyone look in their costumes? Will we get to see more Seto and Serenity together? Eh, I better go and read my script again. Alternatively entitled, 'Mindless Chatters'. Go figure. Again, the yamis goes by the names Yami (for Yugi), Bakura (for Ryou) and Marik (for Malik).

**Disclaimer: **Only this fanfiction is mine while Yu-Gi-Oh! is the original work of Kazuki Takahashi.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Scene 4. THE DANCING ROOM**

It was the night of the masquerade ball.

The gang met up in the spacious entrance hallway of the Kaiba mansion and waited for the appearance of the hosts. The girls stood approving each other's outfits, with Serenity donning a pirate costume, Tea in her black doublet and hose, and Mai wearing a three-piece white suit. The boys, on the other hand, looked at each other critically. Joey is divine in his high-waisted yellow gown, Tristan is colorful as a geisha (plus wig), Yugi looks royal in a scarlet gown with ruff, Ryou is the perfect angel (what else?), a shocking Malik in a translucent Cleopatra costume and Duke as the samurai warrior (met with a collective raised brow). Jumbled bits of conversation floated around them.

'Bakura and Marik, you two behave tonight. Understood?'

'I'm hungry already, I haven't eaten since lunch.'

'I thought that the yamis are on strike?'

'Wanna play shadow realm later, Bakura?'

'I don't think that's a good idea.'

'You just ate some snack before we went here, big brother.'

'Only the Pharoah is sissy enough to hide when his aibou dresses like a girl.'

'What the hell are you wearing, Duke? You're supposed to be in women's clothes like the rest of us.'

'You changed your costume, Serenity?'

'Didn't know you loved cross-dressing that much, Tomb Robber.'

'You look really nice tonight, Tea.'

'But I really, really wanted to be your only partner tonight, sweetings.'

'You are such a spoilsport, Serenity.'

'Stop blushing like a bride, aibou.'

'Joey here doesn't like me wearing the stockings.'

'Shut up, Yami. Go to your little room, why don't ya?'

'Don't you ever come near me, you pervert!'

'But these stockings are padded. I don't look indecent, do I?'

'Well, I'll just be in my soul room, thank you very much!'

'Why the hell did you dressed up like an angel, weakling?'

'There is no way she will go out in that kind of costume.'

'We might have a use for you later, Pharoah.'

'You are such a prude, Joey.'

'That angel suit is better that than this Egyptian costume. I feel so naked.'

'I won't allow anyone to gawk at my sister!'

'But you always dress less than that, Marik.'

'Isn't it time yet? I want to eat now.'

'You want to dance in the shadow realm all night?'

'Stop that or I'll lock the both of you in the broom closet.'

'Now remember to eat properly, Joey. You are such a slob.'

'Not the broom closet! Anything but the broom closet!'

'Shouldn't we go to the dancing room now?'

'Who died and made you mother, Mai?'

'Oh, here is Mokuba now. He looks so kawaii!'

'I will be watching you two. Remember, no hanky-panky.'

'Welcome back, princess Mary.'

'Sure you will, Pharoah. Hey, better watch your back. He he he.'

'So you remember that time, eh Joey?'

'Hey, look at moneybags, the perfect ice queen. His brow is arching higher today, must be because of those horde of girls following him around.'

'Let's go to the shadow realm now Bakura, and wait for our chance.'

'You are just jealous, boy.'

'Now don't you fight with my brother tonight, Joey.'

'You are so evil-minded, Marik. I like it. This is going to be the start of a beautiful fiend-ship.'

'Cut that out, Valentine!'

'Time to party, people. Finally!'

The group was faced with a festive atmosphere inside the dancing room. The wall facing the entrance doors have a large screen TV (currently showing some videos) and a DJ's corner where pop and dance tunes are being played. A stage was set adjacent to the booth, where a band is getting ready to play for the evening. Opposite the stage is an entrance, partially covered by silk curtains, to a couple of buffet tables. All kinds of food and drinks imaginable are tastefully laid on them and there are some uniformed helpers on hand to assist the guests. For the meantime though, most of the guests are busy with dancing.

Yugi and Tea walked off to dance with Mai and Joey following behind. A few minutes later the crowd witnessed a flying Duke who was punched away by Tristan for asking him to dance while Serenity pulled a blushing Ryou (with an angry Bakura just seething under) with her onto the dance floor. A lot of times you would hear Joey's laughter when he sees Kaiba running away from a mob of girls trying to glomp onto him, and Kaiba would retaliate in return by tripping Joey up as he passes by.

The first two hours went by like this. The girls were changing their partners after each song and have already danced with most of their friends after an hour, and a lot of other boys after the next. Soon, all of them have mingled in with the crowd, dancing and eating and generally having a good time.

From this merry celebration, one person is creeping into the shadows and away from it all.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Postscript: **Another chapter done... done! I'm totally done for [sigh]. Thanks to those who added some more reviews for this fanficcie:

Jordyn – New chapters here. Enjoy reading!

kikoken – Hmmm, I wonder if I should make more Seto blushes... or something new for him. I better get my butt off to work on that [tee hee].

vendred13 – Thanks for the many reviews and the chair idea (which will come out in the next chapter, I think). 

secretperson – More embarrasing scenes for Kaiba, eh. Well...

Lady of Weirdness/anime-gurl – I'm typing! I'm typing!

Princess Mary is the character of Mokuba in that big 5 computer game thingghie (where Kaiba actually modeled after his brother, aww sweet). I watched it earlier, hence the Mokuba look (thank you, TV!); Ryou's wings courtesy of that picture I saw of Drew Barrymore in her movie 'Ever After'; I got the broom closet speech from an advert in cartoon network (it really does fit in the conversation). The girls' costumes I described in Scene 2 are from Renaissance times (think Queen Elizabeth I, which is actually Yugi's look for the night) since I originally intended the masquerade ball to be from that time period. I guess this one turned out better. And, I changed Serenity's costume into a pirate suit (from the blue robe before and hose/stockings before) since Kaiba will be dolled up in the next chappie [oops].

As the alternative title says, this new chapter is mostly that... mindless chatters. I wanted to bring on four or five different conversations and put it into a giant one, and I hope this will turn out to be a fun chapter too. Thank God the yamis didn't went on strike, which might result with the muses going with them. Gomen, gomen! on the Tristan/Duke hinting, it sounded so funny that I just have to put that in (hope no one is angry at it). Who is that someone creeping away? Well, find out more in the next chapter where more dances, scuffles and... dances awaits you.


	5. Scene 5 In One of the Bay Windows

**Author's Note: **So what do Seto + Serenity and a privy lil space have in common? Major fluffiness, that's what. Err, I guess. Okay, breathe deeply now... and exhale. English character names and yamis names, you know the drill. And I used italics for Seto and Serenity's thoughts this time. Now, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! is the original work of Kazuki Takahashi. Only this teeny weeny bit of fanficcie is mine. Remember that. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Scene 5. IN ONE OF THE BAY WINDOWS **

Serenity was seated in one of the large bay windows near the buffet tables. She found large cushions placed there, obviously meant to be sat upon so that one can gaze out to admire the nice rosebushes outside. Plus, she had a good view of the dancing floor from where she's at right now. The place is advantageous on both counts.

I've already danced a lot and mingled in with the crowd. I am just here to take a rest. This is a somewhat good hiding place, where you just close the curtains and suddenly find yourself cut off from all the festivities beyond. Not that I am hiding from anything or anyone, I swear.

From time to time, she will peek back in the room to see how her other friends are doing. She has seen a sullen Bakura (judging by that scowl) being pulled by Tea to the dance floor; and there was Yami catching Marik red-handed, getting ready to send some poor girl to the shadow realm. She can't help but giggle when she saw a certain samurai flew yet again for asking the geisha to dance with him, or when the geisha was falling down a lot for running away from the samurai. It pulled all of her efforts not to laugh out loud when Joey strays to the buffet tables for some sweets and Kaiba discovers him at it, then each of them taunting the other for their 'girlie' costumes. Minor scuffles ensues after each time, with the two of them reaching out for the chairs lining up the walls while the staff tried to sit on the chairs to hold them down, and Mokuba stomping his feet in anger the few times he catches them fighting. Really, both her brother and Kaiba are stubborn boys where one doesn't want to concede to the other.

Her mind wandered back to the day when they were picking out masks in Mokuba's room. It was the first time she saw Kaiba up close, when he arrogantly strode inside and started bickering with Joey. Even then they have been at each other's throats although it was definitely Kaiba's fault at that time. She thought that he is really good at that, striding arrogantly into a group of people and provoking their tempers with his cutting words.

_If only he is a little nice to everyone. Not that she cares if he is nice or not, but it is kind of vexing when one person purposely avoids you and your friends like you have the bubonic plague. Well, if he can avoid them then she can do that to him too. _

But Lady Fate must be in a perverse mood tonight because as she tells herself to ignore him, she finds herself searching for him even more. Her eyes were drawn on him earlier as he was descending down the stairs. She has never been so mesmerized in her entire life that the heavens can fall on her head at that moment and she wouldn't notice it.

_Yes, Joey was right; Kaiba is the perfect ice queen. And what is with that attitude? Why, his attire isn't at all that outstanding. So it was one of those royal gowns (I have seen pictures of it from old English books) that fits his lean frame so nicely. The blond wig and the small crown aren't that grand either, the crown on Mokuba's head is far more dazzling, that's for sure. Though the gown and the wig tend to make his eyes appear even bluer. But still, he is walking in that arrogant way of his, not looking at people who are greeting him and glaring at those who dared to get in his way. Clearly, Seto Kaiba needs a very humbling set-down. _

Peeking out from behind the curtains, she noticed that Kaiba was once again near the buffet tables, this time quite near her cozy place by the window, a cup of wine in his hands. He has strayed far into the dark corners, as if trying to hide from something, or someone. 'It would be nice if he is flushed out from that little hiding corner of his,' she thought. A wicked notion played in her mind at that moment, and she waited until he was drinking from his cup when she suddenly blurted out.

'If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.' 

Kaiba have retreated to this part of the room to give himself a break. His feet hurt from all that dancing and his throat was parched from all the chatter. He felt that he definitely deserve a breather. He tried to cherish this few precious moments and was sipping his cup of wine when that voice have spoken. 

He was so surprised by the voice that he spit out some of the wine, which dribbled down his chin. He was wiping the wine from his face (before it puts a stain on the gown) when he looked to where the voice came from. 

My God, I didn't realize that there is someone hiding in there. Quoting Shakespeare, no less. Judging by the wicked little smile on her lips, I say that she made me spill my drink on purpose. She is having her own little fun at my expense.

Kaiba stalked to Serenity to give her a piece of his mind and glare her into oblivion, but she refused to cower even if she felt slightly afraid of him. Next, he surprised her when he sat on one of the cushions, closed the curtains and just stayed there looking at her. 

'So, you know Shakespeare,' he started to say. 

'Just some schoolwork assignment,' was her offhand reply. 

They spent some quiet moments by the window, the silence broken only by occasional questions from Kaiba followed by the short answers of Serenity. 

Who the hell is she? It's such a novelty to him that she was just sitting there, not asking me anything, waiting for me to speak out. When one is as private as they apparently are right now, one can't help but turn their whole attention to what is in front of them. And by God, that is what I am going to do. She looked quite charming in her pirate costume, with her long, dark hair tied in a braid at her back. Though she only gives out short answers, she has a nice voice, with a happy tone injected in it. Her movements are graceful, just looking at how she put that piece of food in her mouth.

Kaiba willed his mind to avert to that line of thinking and inquired again, 'where are your friends?' 

'Around,' she replied. 

'Would you like to dance?' He asked, just to see if he can get a rise out of her. 

She looked straight in his eyes for a few seconds before she said yes. Standing close to each other, in the privacy of their secluded little space, Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler danced to the slow rhythm of the music drifting from the curtains beyond. 

If this is how it feels to be in love, then it's clear that I have fallen in love with him. I can hear my heart beat so fast and my hands are feeling so cold. My gaze is captured in his beautiful blue eyes that I cannot look away. It feels like I am in heaven and I wish it could stay like this forever.

'Serenity Wheeler, where in heaven's name are you?' 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Postscript: **Again, many thanks to those who sent in their reviews for this fanficcie (I hope you will also like this chappie):

kikoken – Yes, I like your 'A Strange Crush' and 'Serenity Diaries' series. It's quite nice to read all those Seto/Serenity fics out there. I will also try to do more from this pair. So... ganbatte to all of us Seto/Serenity fanficcie writers, ne!

Lady of Weirdness/anime-gurl – Hey, don't be sorry! I did take that as a joke. ^.^ Sorry if you thought otherwise. I'm a girl who takes things in stride, as they say... Smile! Smile!

Ahh, a spoilsport has appeared. What will happen next?

By the way, Serenity's quote is from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, which is clearly not mine too. Two more quotes appears in the next chapter. But let me tell you about this fanficcie title. The idea was taken from the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet, where I also got my masquerade party idea (except for the cross-dressings, of course). Now, the big balcony scene is on the next chapter, which is the last chapter before the epilogue, so I hope that it will come out right. Will this wild masquerade party end in a happy note and a happy Christmas? Read on, minna! 


	6. Scene 6 At the Balcony

**Author's Note: **More Seto and Serenity moments. And Seto's Shakespearean scene. I think I will die of apoplexy. Breathe in, breathe out. English character names used as before. Still used italics for Seto and Serenity's thoughts. Enjoy, minna!

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! is the original work of Kazuki Takahashi. Only this teeny weeny bit of fanficcie is mine. Remember that. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Scene 6. AT THE BALCONY**

Seto Kaiba is pacing the length of his room. He has been such a jerk tonight, and he felt so bad about it. He was never sorry before, when he was nasty to everyone else (except for his brother of course, he couldn't be nasty to him), but this is a different story. In his mind he recalled that moment when his private moment with Serenity was interrupted. 

'Serenity Wheeler, where in heaven's name are you?' 

It was that puppy's voice, Joey Wheeler. Calling for someone named Serenity. Wheeler? It's the dog's sister probably. And with the sudden pull of her body from mine, I can say that I, Seto Kaiba, have found this particular Wheeler in question.

They stood there face-to-face, eye-to-eye. There is no more need for words; his eyes can read all the answers in hers. But where his eyes held muted contemplation when he looked at her before, there is only condemnation in them now. And before she could turn away, before he could stop his tongue from hurting her, the words were spoken. 

'My only love sprung from my only hate!  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me,  
That I must love a loathed enemy.' 

Presently, Kaiba walked outside his balcony, still in his masquerade gown, and looked up to the skies above. The night sky was clear, the moon is shining, the party goes on, and here he stands, alone. 

Maybe I should go back to the party, and dance with the girls. Well, maybe except for her though. She must be cursing my soul to hell right now. But Mokuba will like that, me socializing with the girls; the girls would love it too, no doubt. Or maybe I should go back to that place by the window and drink myself into a stupor. That sounded better than the dancing.

He decided to stay in his room for a while longer, at least until he can get his composure back. Mokuba had been very understanding when he learned about what have happened downstairs. He allowed him to take some time to think about that particular episode. 

He went out of his room, into the balcony, and stood there leaning against the railings. There were no chairs around, he hadn't allowed one since there was no reason to sit out there and think before. He could really use one right now though, needed somewhere to go and ponder about his dilemma. His dilemma about a girl named Serenity, and how she managed to turn his perfectly sane world upside down. 

I have never been quite confident around girls before. Truth to tell, I'm a bit afraid to talk to them at all. It's usually them talking to me first. Scrap that, it's usually them talking to me, period. So what was so different about her? She actually got me to start up our conversation; it was me who was trying to get her to talk. Well, at least she is not like her brother who is mostly talk; no, this girl actually thinks. Made me think too or that Shakespearean quote would never have been uttered. Yet, she is so like him for having the gall to stand up to me. I think I just have contradicted myself. I wonder what she is doing right now. I do hope that she is enjoying the party. No need to spoil other's fun just because I'm a party pooper.

He heard some rustling in the rose bushes below and he can see the shape of a person on the stone bench in its midst. With his eyes adjusting better to the darkness outside, he peered to see if that person might be lost or in some kind of trouble so he can immediately inform the people downstairs for help. Instead, he was surprised to see that the one in the rosebushes was none other than Serenity herself. He felt more humiliated to see her sitting there, looking so dejected, and it was entirely his fault. 

_I should punch myself for doing this to a girl. I feel so ashamed. Joey will be angry when he finds out about this. Wait, what the hell? I don't really care about what he thinks. Him I can handle, but her? I thought that she would be angry at me for that scene downstairs, not this. It would be better to face her anger than her tears. I'm just a softie when it comes to tears. So, better stand up Kaiba boy, and be a man. It won't hurt to say I'm sorry, and I guess there is a first time for everything. _

An inspiration came to his head. An idea so unusual, for him at least, that he decided to give it a try. Then, in a clear but gentle voice, Seto Kaiba uttered the words. 

'O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.' 

Serenity was surprised by that speech that she scrambled to hide in the rosebushes, which was a bad idea. Sharp thorns clung to her clothes and scratched her arms, which was beginning to sting. She bit her lips to prevent her from groaning out loud and attracting Kaiba's attention. 

'I know that you are hiding in the bushes. Come out of there now, please.' Not hearing a response, he continued talking. 'I hope that you will believe me when I tell you that I am really sorry about how I acted earlier. Not for the dancing though, but for my rude behavior. And it was nice talking to you, I mean, even with those short replies and all. I think that I am babbling right now.' 

He peeked back down to see her emerge from the bushes and was shocked to see the sorry state she was in after hiding in there. He saw the cuts on her arms, the leaves in her hair, and the tear on her clothes that he felt more ashamed than ever. He begged that she go inside and let someone tend to her wounds, but she was having none of it, just opting to go home than explain herself to her friends. He was alarmed to hear that that he went towards the trellis beside his balcony and attempted to climb down. He looked down when he heard her laugh. She was standing in front of the trellis and was trying to shake that structure. 

'You can't possibly climb down this thing,' she said. 'It looks too rickety to me. It might not hold up to your weight.' 

'What should I do then? You don't want to let the others to see to your wounds so I will just have to cleanse them myself.' 

'Why don't I just climb up there and save you the trouble of coming down here?' 

With that, she started to climb the trellis herself, careful not to sway the structure much. Once she got a firm footing on the balcony, Kaiba fetched the first aid kit and tended to the scratches on her arms. Then he put on one of his white jackets on her to hide the rip on her costume. After a few quiet moments of tending to her wounds, Kaiba cleared his throat and tried to start another conversation. 

'I know that we got off on the wrong footing earlier. What do you say that we start all over again?' 

'Yes,' she replied. 

He took off his mask before he continued, 'Good evening. My name is Seto Kaiba.' 

She, in turn, removed her mask and answered back, 'Hello. I am Serenity Wheeler.' 

_Now this is better. Really, she looks quite charming, her eyes shine as she talks, and her voice has a musical lilt to it that it warms your insides upon hearing it. And that long dark hair compliments the loveliness of her face. My God, even my jacket looks good on her. It fits her frame quite nicely and is now billowing in the wind, giving her an ethereal grace. _

_It saddens me now that our time here is nearing its end. We can see the first of the guests going home, but I wanted her to remain here, even for a while longer. I heard her ask, 'what do we do now?' before I could voice out the words. I looked back at her and teased, 'I think this is time that we are supposed to kiss.'_

With a naughty smile, Serenity pulled down Seto's head towards her and gave him a kiss. 

'Stop harassing my sister, you moneybags!' 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Afterthought: **Just a holler for those who sent in their reviews for this fanficcie. Thanks a lot for your support! Special mentioned to the latest reviewers:

dRaGoNgUrL1 – It's nice to hear that you find it interesting. I hope you like the last two chapters too.

kikoken – It's really nice to see this pair together. I heard that this is a canon pairing though I have yet to see that chapter! Demm, did you get that Joey information from Kaiba? I should have taped his mouth. Oh well, on with this story!

Lady of Weirdness/anime-gurl – A love triangle. A-hem. Well...

Maybe I should start singing 'and now, the end is near'. The epilogue coming up next. I hope you will support my fanficcies and all the other Seto and Serenity fics out there. I will try to post my thoughts for future fanficcies in my author page just so you can get some insights on them.

While I was writing the last scene and the epilogue, a plot bunny came to me. Okay, make that two plot bunnies. Plot bunny number 1: Serenity in a Seto jacket (the white one from the Battle City story arc), which I put in this chapter. Plot bunny number 2: Seto in something other than the jacket (which of course is billowing in the wind), which you will find in the epilogue. Happy hunting minna! ^.^ 


	7. Epilogue The Balcony ReVisited

**Author's Note: **Ah, we come to the end of this ficcie journey. It's back to the balcony folks with our fave couple, Seto and Serenity. Remember plot bunny number 2? It's out there somewhere, so read on and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! is the original work of Kazuki Takahashi. Only this teeny weeny bit of fanficcie is mine. Remember that. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Epilogue. THE BALCONY (RE-VISITED) **

It was quite a chilly Christmas morning. The sun was not yet up, the house was just settling down to sleep, and an alarm was ringing loud enough to wake the dead. 

Seto Kaiba sat up groggily on his bed. The sweet dream (he and Serenity are still kissing in la-la-land) was gone because of that noisy sound. He will kill whoever or whatever it was that disturbed his sleep. He looked at the bedside table where the racket was coming from and saw that it was his mobile phone, its alarm set at this time. He didn't remember putting the alarm on. What the hell is happening here? Belatedly, he noticed that there is a card underneath his phone and he clicked his bedside lamp on to read it. The card reads: 

Happy Christmas, dear brother! 

I know that it is a bit late for this, 

But go to the balcony and await your Christmas gift. 

Love Mokuba 

p.s. Carry your mobile phone with you outside. 

Intrigued, he got out of bed, wrapped one of the blankets around him, and went out to the balcony. Outside, there is a seat and a small table placed there, apparently delivered through Mokuba's side of the balcony. 

He must have been busy since dawn. He had been ecstatic to hear about Serenity and me; he already listed all the places and things to do when his brother will go out on a date. He really loved playing matchmaker. This must be number one on that list; it looked so well thought off.

Seto seated himself on the chair, obviously meant for two, and looked to see another card and a long-stemmed white rose on the table. He put down his phone and read the other card. 

Enjoy the view as the sun rises, 

And share this morning with Onee-sama 

(I am calling her that from now on). 

Afterwards, go down to the dining room, 

Where a breakfast feast awaits both of you. 

Love Mokuba 

p.s. Don't forget to look up before you enter your balcony door. 

The limousine pulling at the driveway alerted him to new company. A few more minutes passed when Serenity went out the balcony through Mokuba's room and joined him. Clearly, his brother has wakened up the Wheeler household for Serenity is still in her nightclothes. He pulled her down next to him, presented her with the rose, and wrapped the blanket around them both. They just sat there in silence and waited for the sun to shine. 

'Happy Christmas, Serenity. This is the best Christmas I've ever had so far,' he said, hugging her to him. 

'Merry Christmas too, Seto. Come to think of it, it's the best one for me too,' she replied, returning his hug. 

The mobile phone rang then and Seto checked to see that it was Mokuba. 

Click. 

'Don't you dare do anything to my sister, you money-making bastard! If you do, I will hunt you and flay you alive. Do you understand?' 

Seto had to put the phone from his ear far enough so as not to make him deaf and answered, 'Merry Christmas to you too, puppy. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?' 

'And don't ever think that a pair of your precious duel disks will make up for whatever you think you can do to her,' he yelled. 

A pair of duel disks? Oh no, did Mokuba just gifted that dog with our newest, top the line product? Oh well, he can have those just as long as I can see Serenity. Though the pup won't ever hear that from me.

'Consider yourself lucky, you dog. That is our latest one and just out on the market,' he reasoned.

'I know. Yugi will be green with envy when he sees them! But you are not getting away with it, I'll...' he threatened. 

The phone was evidently snatched away from him because Mokuba's voice suddenly went on, although Joey's shouts could still be heard in the background. 

'Big brother! You and onee-sama have a great morning together. I will stay here for a while and play with Joey so do not worry about me. Besides, I've taken with me a basketful of food and drinks. Just enjoy you two and send her my love,' he told him before the line went off. 

'They will be playing there for a while. As for us, let us go down and get some breakfast,' he informed her. 

Seto got up, carried a protesting Serenity in his arms, and walked back inside the mansion, the blanket billowing behind them. He paused just outside the door and looked up just as Mokuba has instructed. What he saw made him laugh so hard that Serenity held firmly onto him; for fear that he might drop her, when she noticed that there was something hanging up Kaiba's door. 

Seto then kissed Serenity underneath the mistletoe. 

**~ OWARI ~ **

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Afterthought: **I've seen from another anime that a red rose means true love and a white rose means pure love. I read [from what I understand in hiragana] that Mokuba calls Seto 'onii-sama' so calling Serenity 'onee-sama' seems only fitting, don't you think? ^.^ 

Now to the latest batch of reviewers... hey, you really enjoy reading this, Sankyuu! 

dRaGoNgUrL1 – Here is the last update... I hope you enjoyed reading this ficcie.

kikoken – Yep, yep. We S/S shippers should glomp together to support our fave couple. I hope my ficcies encourage more peeps to join this shipping.

Emily10 – Hmm, Hamlet... Well... Not too familiar with that but hey, here is the update!

Fluffy8 – Woot, don't laugh too hard now... this chappie is a fluffy! (no pun intended ^.^)

DragonmageShizuka – Yes. I only watched a few YuGiOh eps (Battle City has just started airing over here) and I already noticed how nice it is if Kaiba pairs up with Serenity (Joey-included) but hey, it's just my overly-active imagination!

A preview on next ficcie of mine, hopefully I can post it before the New Year because that's what it's all about... More previews as I post other ficcies ne.

working title: The Attack of the Chocolates [humor/romance, rated-PG]

'Hey moneybags, you don't have to sit over there. Why don't you just sit beside Yugi since he is the only one you can be civil to, huh?' Joey doesn't like it one bit that his enemy is sitting beside his sister. He already put her in between Tea and Ryou earlier to keep her away from Duke and Tristan, and now this.

Seto looked affronted at this and retorted, 'Why don't I just sit beside you, pup, so I can have fun and torture you for the rest of the night?'


End file.
